


Gettin' Some

by lelepandewritium



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cute Jensen, Inapproppriate Misha, M/M, Making Out, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelepandewritium/pseuds/lelepandewritium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few seconds of silence stretched between them, but instead of it feeling uncomfortable, it felt...right. It wasn’t long until they were leaning towards each other, neither knowing what was happening until their lips met. </p>
<p>That’s when they completely lost track of what was going on around them. They didn’t care about the outside world. Didn’t care about who was watching, what they were doing, what jobs were in store for them. All they cared about was the other person in their arms, whose lips were moving against their own.</p>
<p>“.......And CUT. Great scene everyone! That’s a wrap for this episode. Good job Jensen, Misha, you were very convincing, you guys can--uh, guys…?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gettin' Some

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super sorry but I have no idea who the producers/directors of supernatural are. I tried looking it up but a whole bunch of names pop up and I didn't want to put something wrong so...also I know there have been a few of them, and uh, I wasn't sure.
> 
> IF YOU KNOW THEIR NAMES PLEASE LET ME KNOW? I FEEL ASHAMED OF NOT KNOWING.

“Dean...please. You, need to let me do this. I need...I need to fix my mistakes. Redeem myself. I can’t just...forget. I can’t. It’s not in me to forget all my transgressions.” Castiel looked into Dean’s eyes, searching for--well, he didn’t know what he was searching for. He didn’t yet have a name for it. He didn’t understand it. But he knew that he needed it. He needed to find it just as much as he needed Dean to understand. He’s done too much...bad. He’s done too much to hurt people, innocent people, and he’s done too much to Dean.

Dean just...shook his head. “No, Cas...dammit Cas! You don’t need to do this alone. You don’t need to...need to go out there and get yourself killed just because you feel like you fucked up! I understand guilt. I do! You know I do Cas! You know better than anyone that I understand it. The way it claws at you, tears you up inside until you’re just a giant mess that you’re barely holding together. I get it! And damn if I haven’t done what you’re about to do. Fought on my own because I...feel like I don’t deserve help. Like it all rides on me. I know what it’s like! And you know what? It sucks ass. You don’t need to do this. I can...I can help you. I want to help you! Please, just...please, Castiel.”

Dean sucked in a breath, slowly reaching out and brushing his thumb against Castiel’s cheek, frowning at the small bruise that was present there.

Castiel relaxed under the gentle press of fingers on his cheek, his eyes fluttering shut and his shoulders slumping from the exhaustion that finally seemed to kick in. He wasn’t sure what this was but...he enjoyed it. The closeness. The care. The...human contact. 

A few seconds of silence stretched between them, but instead of it feeling uncomfortable, it felt...right. It wasn’t long until they were leaning towards each other, neither knowing what was happening until their lips met. 

That’s when they completely lost track of what was going on around them. They didn’t care about the outside world. Didn’t care about who was watching, what they were doing, what jobs were in store for them. All they cared about was the other person in their arms, whose lips were moving against their own.

“.......And CUT. Great scene everyone! That’s a wrap for this episode. Good job Jensen, Misha, you were very convincing, you guys can--uh, guys…?”

Jensen and Misha were currently still lip locked, their kiss getting more and more passionate as time progressed. They didn’t notice the calls of their peers or the cat calling or the playful gagging sound that jared was making off to the side.

In fact, Jensen had managed to push Misha up against the Impala, feeling the delectably firm globes of his ass against his palms. He preened at the long, drawn out moan that he managed to chase out of Misha’s mouth, his hips beginning to rock against the other mans.

That is, until he was literally pulled away from Misha and all he could do was squeeze at the air, already missing the feeling of Misha’s ass against his hands.

A literal whine escaped his throat, a sad glare being directed at one of the guards that was kept on set. “Oh come on! I was finally gettin some!”

The guard only sighed, an amused smirk on his face. “Well, you can get some somewhere else. This is a set and I doubt you want an audience.”

Jensen finally looked at his surroundings, a blush blossoming on his cheeks at all the stares he was getting. He coughed, managing to throw a glare at a cackling jared before walking over to a highly amused Misha. “Um...so, uh do you...wanna get out of here? We’re done for the day...” Jensen rubbed at the back of his neck nervously.

Misha was intensely attracted to Jensen right now. He was so adorable. The man was literally squeezing his ass not 5 minutes ago and now he was shyly asking him out. A giggle slipped out of him even as he tried to refrain it, not wanting to embarrass Jensen even more. “Well Jensen, I’d love to get out of here. But you know what I’d love even more? I’d love to get out of my suddenly too tight pants.”

He grinned at the newly blooming blush on Jensen’s cheeks, laughing as he took the man by the arm and began dragging him out of the set. Today was turning out to be a pretty good day.

“Jensen! Misha! Change out of that clothes before you ruin them! We’re going to need it for the next shoot!”

That is, if they managed to escape the set before their little champs got tired of saluting.


End file.
